Escape to Reality
by miriaMR
Summary: Alex is a fan of the Twilight series. She's going back to school thinking nothing interesting will happen. She'll be proved wrong when certain someone appears at her literature class! What will she do!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer's creations, I only own the characters that I created.**

Hey! First fanfic... but not first story that i write :) I hope you like it... if so please R&R!! Enjoy!!

**Escape to reality**

I'm on my way to school… back to school. How boring will this semester be! And even worse now that my best friend Fannie moved to another country. This is going to be so monotonous. At least I can take my dad's car. I enjoy this part of the day. The beginning, when I'm driving to school because I can hear Paramore very loud all the way. It helps me wake up.

I wonder if there's going to be anything interesting today. I doubt it, but still, hope's the last thing that is lost… or so they say. Oh look! A silver Volvo! It's exactly like Edward Cullen's car! Well exactly as Stephenie Meyer described it in the book. Oh the twilight series… those books are incredible, my most valuable treasures, resting at home. I read them again this summer. The essence of Edward's character still lingers. I could almost feel him existing in the real world. That's the ultimate dream, isn't it?

"Gosh!! Get out of my way!!" Ok, time to stop thinking about twilight; I need to get alive to school.

First day. I was gonna have to say hello to people and stuff like that. I missed Fannie. _Sigh. _This is going to be a long day… a long semester. I was very distracted all day, hardly noticed the people around me. I only had "long" conversations with Adri, Joel, Diego, and Tania; which were my closest to best friends. They were very good friends, but they couldn't make me forget about Fannie.

"Alex, have you seen the new boy? The German guy?" Tania asked me on the free period.

"The blond one with the piercings? Yeah." I said.

"Isn't he hot? I've got to talk to him!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, he's ok, go talk to him." I replied.

"Not alone! Come with me!" she said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of my seat before I could protest.

"Hey! Do you speak English?" Tania asked the German guy. She was a hyperactive girl, smart when she wanted to, but usually got into trouble mainly because of her strong personality.

"Yes, some" the German guy replied with a thick accent, smiling.

After Tania flirted with him (and forced me to be there to witness it all) we ended up in the piano room. Apparently the German guy (named Tobi) knew how to play. He sounded good; he played a lot, and very well. He started playing "I giorni" a very sentimental song, full of emotions. I found myself crying silently for Fannie, wishing she could be here. Tania recorded Tobi playing the song with her cell phone and I could see she was enjoying it very much. I was sad that the song had to end; I begged Tobi to teach it to me, and he agreed.

I had never played piano before in my entire life, but I usually learn new stuff fast. It was difficult at first but I got the hang of it, and with a few more practices of my own I was sure I could play it nice enough.

The free period ended so we headed to Literature class. Today's classes were not really classes, the teachers just made us present ourselves (even though we already knew almost everybody) and we just checked how the course was going to be.

In this class I was alone, 'cause Adri, Joel, Tania, and Diego had it with another group, so I arrived early and sat in the group of tables at the very end of the classroom, waiting to be left alone or to see who would have to seat with me when there was no more room left.

All the groups of tables were full of people who knew each other and had agreed to sit together on this class; so as I had guessed I was left alone. I didn't mind, I preferred it this way, rather than to have to pretend that I enjoyed the company of anybody else but myself. I wasn't anti-social; I was just a very closed person; it was hard for me to trust someone.

The class began and I put on my iPod and turned on the volume so that I just heard Paramore and muffled sounds in the background.

I was submerged in my own mind, listening to the music when I suddenly saw by the corner of my eye someone sitting on my group of tables. That was odd; I thought everybody had their groups formed. I looked up to see who it was… and stopped breathing.

I was paralyzed, I couldn't find logic, I _had_ to be dreaming… Edward Cullen!! Impossible! I gasped louder than I thought I would and everybody turned around to see me. I expected everyone to recognize him, I mean, I was positively sure that more than one girl on this classroom had read the Twilight series! But nobody was staring at Edward; they only stared at me with curious looks. I exhaled when I realized that my lungs were about to burst.

"Is something wrong, Alex?" Mr. Dávila asked. I couldn't find my voice, my thoughts were screaming in my head a million things that I couldn't understand, I couldn't concentrate!

Finally I managed to say "Yes, Mr. Dávila, I just remembered that I have to take a pill now; may I go?" I had to get out of there; I had to arrange all my thoughts.

"Yes, but hurry" he said as I stood. I was afraid to do it, but I directed my glance to Edward. He seemed indifferent to what had just happened, like his mind was somewhere else. I left almost running.

I was on the third floor, so I ran to the theater and locked myself on a dressing room.

"Edward Cullen!!" I yelled breathing hard. Ok, calm down, and think this through, Alex. First the facts: Edward Cullen is in this high school; nobody seems to recognize him; nobody seems to remember the Twilight series, except for me of course. Ok, now assumptions: Edward reads minds, but he didn't react to mine recognizing him, so that means he apparently can't read _my_ mind, but he can read others because I recognize that far away look on his face, he was listening to everybody else's minds.

He's identical to the Edward of the book; does that mean that the other characters are here too? All of his family? I should have noticed by now… How distracted I've been! And, is Bella here too? I have to find all that out.

Ok, I must act normal; pretend I know nothing, at least until I find out everything about this bizarre thing that's happening. Ok, back to Literature; just breathe Alex, breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer's creations, I only own the characters that I created.**

Here's the second chapter! hope u like it :) if so... R&R pleasee!! enjoy!

**Escape to Reality**

Chapter 2

I was almost sure that Edward would disappear when I got back, that it would have been only my imagination… but when I opened the classroom door he was right there sitting at my table, motionless, looking at the board, probably pretending to pay attention.

I started to tremble, _calm down, for God's sake! _I sat and couldn't help staring at him. _Edward, if you can hear me, move your hand. _He didn't move. So he couldn't hear my thoughts. He must be distracted, thinking about something or hearing someone, otherwise he should have noticed the absence of my thoughts.

When the class was over I went to find out if the rest of his family was also at the school. My theory was proved correct when I found Alice on the second floor surrounded by a group of first semesters, all mesmerized by her beauty. I found Jasper at the principal's office making some arrangements about his schedule. Emmet was talking to some fifth semesters about football and Rosalie was charming every guy walking on the third floor. I assumed Carlisle and Esme would be at their home, playing the role of father and mother of all the vampires.

Every Cullen member was here existing in the real world, but Bella was missing; it seemed that she didn't get the chance to exist here.

Now, what would I do about this? What _could_ I do about this? I was sitting outside the cafeteria alone, Joel and the others still got one more class, but I was done for the day, except I had hip-hop classes at 3.30, and it was only 12.30 right now; I had a lot of free time. I glanced at the cafeteria and saw Edward sitting in the farthest table and all the girls staring at him, dazzled, whispering and surely trying to find a way to start a conversation with him. Edward just sat alone, listening to music (or pretending) and avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

I hated that all the girls were trying to talk to him; didn't they see that he wanted to be alone? Unnoticed even?

I needed water, so I entered the cafeteria and went straight to buy one from the soda machine, I made sure I ignored Edward, I wouldn't be just another of the girls that fancied him and chocked him with their presence.

I sat back on the table outside the cafeteria and spent the rest of the hour reading Lord of the Rings while listening to the soundtrack of the movie. I was submerged on my book when suddenly Tania and the others arrived when their class was over and sat with me to eat.

"Alex, look at _that_ new boy! He's even more gorgeous than Tobi!" Tania said talking about Edward of course. "I have to talk to him!, come with me!"

"No! Tania, I don't think it's a good idea, I'm pretty sure he wants to be alone right now." I replied before she could drag me along with her.

"What are you talking about? We _have_ to meet him!" Tania complained.

"No, not now, look at all those girls practically killing themselves to meet him, I'm sure the last thing that he needs is more girls to meet. I'm telling you, he wants to be alone, don't press him." I explained.

"Fine, Adri will come with me. C'mon Adri!" she replied stubbornly running and dragging poor Adri with her.

Edward's point of view

I was sitting on the cafeteria of my new high school, trying to concentrate on the music rather than the many thoughts and whispers of the girls around me. I groaned at the thought of having to pass through this again; the girls fantasying about me, all of them thinking they had a shot with me. But they were all wrong, even if I found any of them interesting it was impossible, we weren't even from the same species. I am a vampire, they're humans; it can't happen. But Alice assured me that it was going to take only a month for things to go back to normal. For the people to realize that the Cullens were freaks and that they had to be avoided.

I just couldn't shut their thoughts and voices down, they were too many too loud; so I let them come and coped with them.

_He's gorgeous! Look at his face…_

_I bet he has a hell of a body…_

_I think he looked at me last class…_

_I will definitely bring my mini-skirt tomorrow… he _has_ to be mine!_

Stop thinking about me! Maybe if I concentrate on what they're **saying**…

"_It's flirting time girls!"_

"_Lily, how can I approach him? Tell me something that I can use to start a conversation!"_

"_We must invite him to Friday's party."_

How could they all be talking about me?! I need to get out of here, but if I stand up they'll surround and trap me…

"_Alex, look at that new boy! He's even more gorgeous than Tobi! I have to talk to him!, come with me!"_

"_No! Tania, I don't think it's a good idea, I'm pretty sure he wants to be alone right now."_

What did she say? There's a girl out there _not_ wanting to overwhelm me?

"_What are you talking about? We have to meet him!"_

"_No, not now, look at all those girls practically killing themselves to meet him, I'm sure the last thing that he needs is more girls to meet. I'm telling you, he wants to be alone, don't press him."_

I located the girl sitting on the tables outside the cafeteria. Her friend was trying to pull her but she stayed seated. She had light skin, dark brown hair, and beautiful big green eyes. She had been apparently reading a copy of The Lord of the Rings; most importantly she was NOT staring at me.

"_I'll go to the piano."_ She said to her friend while grabbing her schoolbag and putting away her book.

She plays piano? There's a piano here?! Where? I focused again on listening for thoughts, _her_ thoughts so that I would know where the piano was; I drowned everyone else's searching for her 'voice'.

There was nothing. Silence. What's wrong with me? I tried harder. Still heard nothing. How's that possible? She was walking away from sight. I stood up and got out of there before any of the girls could react fast enough to cross my path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer's creations, I only own the characters that I created.**

Hey! here's the third chapter!! I hope you're liking the story :) if soo u know.. R&R!! Enjoy!!

**Escape to Reality**

Alex's point of view

Poor Edward, he'll have to cope with being the center of attention at least for a few more weeks. I wish I could help him, scare them all away or something.

I have to stop thinking about him, better concentrate on the piano and its beautiful music.

I started playing "I giorni". It was the only song that I knew, and I had to perfect it. After a couple of times I managed to play it decently well so I closed my eyes and smiled.

"That was I giorni, right?" a velvet voice said from behind me. I jumped in surprise and turn to see who it was.

"Yes" I said stammering, for it was Edward Cullen who had just appeared behind me. He stared at me with curious eyes; I felt like he was studying me or something.

"I'll leave if you want to play" I said while grabbing my schoolbag.

"No, stay, please" he said, shortening the distance between us. My heartbeat accelerated, he was really… perfect; I couldn't find a single flaw on his perfect face, even when he was this close to me. _Thank God he can't hear my thoughts; it would be very embarrassing otherwise. _

For a while we just stood there gazing at each other's eyes. His eyes were beautiful and deep; and I could tell he had recently fed 'cause they were of that topaz shade that made me shiver in a good way.

He had to speak first, I couldn't think of anything else but his eyes… thankfully he did.

"My name is Edward Cullen" he said with a delicate smile. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Alex Drago" I replied offering my hand; I knew he wouldn't want me to notice his freezing skin, so I thought it would be funny to see what he would do.

He stared at my hand with a worried look on his face, clearly debating what to do to avoid any skin contact. He couldn't find any excuse so he 

ended up giving me a quick shake. When he touched my hand it felt as if I had put it on a fridge, it was amazing; but I acted as if I hadn't felt anything strange to avoid odd conversation.

His look of disbelief when I didn't reacted almost made me laugh out loud, he looked so cute.

"You know how to play?" I asked innocently.

"Yes. I have a piano at home actually; do you mind staying and listening?" he asked back.

"I would really love to." I said with a sigh. _Ok, that answer came a little too passionate for one that supposedly hasn't heard him play. Be careful, Alex. _

He smiled and started playing. I can't even describe the beautiful sound that came out of the piano; every note expressed so many feelings, so strongly. I never wanted it to end, and each new note was better than the last one, even if it seemed impossible.

It was so beautiful that it made me want to cry, to smile, to laugh, and to scream at the same time. It was telling a story also; but not like Bella's lullaby, it wasn't that. This story was of a boy, a boy surviving and changing, and living through each day. It was a beautiful story. A beautiful sound. An _enchanting_ music.

I was lost in it, so lost that I didn't even notice when it ended. I was shaken out of it by Edward's velvet voice.

"What do you think?" he asked turning to see me.

After closing my mouth and finding my voice I said "It was beautiful, expressed so many feelings. Did you compose it?"

"Yes, very recently. I'm glad you liked it. Now it's your turn." He said lending me the place on the piano.

"Oh no, I couldn't play anything after _that_!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you can, please?" he said using that convincing voice that he used when he wanted humans to do what he wanted them to do.

_Not fair! _"All right, but I only know one song and I don't play it very well" I warned. He just smiled at me; I nearly melted.

I started to play 'I giorni' and for my surprise I didn't make any mistakes! I was feeling the music, and it went out so easily. It made me remember about Fannie's absence and about the good times we had together. I finished the song and a tear rolled down.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Nothing; the song made me remember about a friend that just moved to another country." I said shoving away my tear.

"But now you have a new friend, right?" he replied looking deeply into my eyes and smiling warmly, which made my heart almost explode.

"I guess" I managed to reply. In that moment Alice entered the room trying to hide a big smile.

"Edward! I was looking for you, what are you doing?" she said smiling at me.

"We were just playing the piano" he said as if replying to some accusation. He stared at Alice for a second and then rolled his eyes as if saying 'fine' and introduced me.

"Alice, this is Alex Drago; Alex, this is my sister Alice"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Likewise" I replied chuckling.

"You still have classes?" she asked.

"No, I'm done for the day; but I have to stay for hip-hop class at 3.30; you?" I answered, imagining how a vampire would look like dancing hip-hop.

"Well, we have to stay to a dance class or sport or something too, but we haven't decided which one yet. How's hip-hop?" she asked eyeing Edward.

"Oh! It's fantastic. I love to dance, and the class is cool 'cause there's a lot of people and Edith is more our friend than our teacher. You should stay!" I said almost laughing watching Edward's face became worried again.

"I don't think it's such a good idea" Edward said quickly.

"Oh! Come on Edward; don't be so boring, let's just try it out." Alice exclaimed. After having another two seconds of inner debate Edward accepted reluctantly.

"Great, I'm sure you'll like it" I replied smiling. "You'll need much more comfortable clothes than those, though." I added pointing out to their outfits.

"No problem, we've still got an hour and a half, we'll just go pick some clothes at our house." Alice said.

"Good; I think I'll go find something to eat at the cafeteria." I said noticing for the first time that my stomach was demanding food.

"See you soon, Alex!" she shrieked leaving the room. "Let's go Edward!" she added.

"I guess I'll see you soon too." Edward said halfheartedly.

"You don't have to stay to hip-hop if you don't want to." I said trying to cheer Edward back up.

"No, it's ok; maybe it won't turn out as disastrous as I think." He said with a half smile. "Bye" he said heading to the door.

"Bye" I answered with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer's creations, I only own the characters that I created.**

Hi :) here's the fourth chapter... it's not very long but I promise the end is interesting... and it will get so much better in the next chapters if you like it R&R please!! enjoy

**Escape to Reality**

Chapter 4

Edward's point of view

"Alice, explain to me how are we going to dance hip-hop without scaring the whole class away" I said to my small but crazy sister.

"Relax Edward, we'll just hold back, like we do in every other sport that we play with humans" Alice answered.

"I just hope that nothing goes out of control" I said accelerating to 100 mph.

_Or maybe you don't want to look like a fool in front of Alex… _

"Alice, it's not like that! I just met her…" I said after hearing Alice's thoughts.

"But why did you meet her? I thought you were going to avoid any unnecessary human contact of any kind" Alice replied.

"She was… different… from the others. She somehow knew that I wanted to be left alone; and for some reason I can't read her mind…" I explained.

"That is… unusual" she said.

"Tell me about it. I spend almost the whole time looking at her in the eye trying to hear what she was thinking… and not even a whisper came out" I said desperately.

"No, I mean, how did she knew you wanted to be left alone?" Alice asked thinking.

"I don't know. See, she's different." I answered while parking the car at the garage.

"She's a very close friend of us." Alice said opening the front door.

"Alice, we _just_ met her!"I exclaimed.

"I meant that she _will_ be, I saw it" she responded with a smile. "Now go get more adequate cloths for the class." She added running to her room.

Alex's point of view

I was in the girl's bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. _Alex, stop being nervous, you're being stupid. Just remember to not stare at him and breathe. This is just going to be another normal class… nothing to worry about._

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the piano room to play before the class started.

_We're friends… Edward and Alice Cullen are my friends. How did _that_ happened? But how close are we going to be? Will I tell them about the Twilight series? What if they take it as a threat? They would leave… but I don't want them to leave. I mean no harm, I won't take advantage of what I know and I will keep it a secret. Will I have the time to explain them that? Probably not. Ugh! I'm starting to have a headache. I'll figure this out later. _

Music started playing in the next room, which was where we usually took the hip-hop classes, and that meant that the class was about to start. I quitted playing and ran to the class.

When I entered the room I automatically searched for Edward and Alice but I couldn't find them. _Hmm, maybe they decided not to come._ I took my usual place in the right corner at the back and waited for the teacher to start the class.

Suddenly everyone went silent and turned to the door. I did the same and found Edward and Alice entering the classroom. Edward was wearing a pair of black pants with a white under shirt and Alice was wearing pink mini shorts with a tank top and white tennis.

I'm sure if Edward could he would have blushed. Nobody was moving, not even the teacher. Edward looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile and motioned him to come by my side. Everyone kept staring while he and Alice walked towards me.

I glanced at Edith and smiled wishing she could start the class now. She snapped out of her trance and told everyone to accommodate across the classroom and began the warm up.

Everything was going well, except that all the girls were staring at Edward through the mirror and they all were trying to show off. Edward just did everything that Edith was saying and was paying attention to no one in particular. From time to time I caught him staring at me through the mirror.

Alice was having a blast. She was enjoying it so much that when we were practicing or learning freezes or acrobatics sometimes she made them a little too perfect.

"Ok everybody, the class is over. I think this new group is strong and has a lot of spirit. The ones that are back I know them well and the new ones we'll get to know each other, don't worry. I see a lot of potential in some newbies, and I will be thrilled to work with you guys." Edith said smiling at Edward and Alice. "See you on Wednesday at 3.30." she added while everyone spread out to grab their stuff.

"So, did you like the class?" I asked Alice.

"Yes! It's fascinating, I'm gonna stay" she answered exited.

"How about you, Edward? I know all the girls stare and stuff but that will pass, and you're really good at it, you should give it a shot" I said to Edward who was walking beside me.

"I'm not sure…" he replied.

"Come on! Besides, if you don't stay you'll break Edith's heart. She absolutely loved you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay." He said giving a threatening look to Alice, who just smiled and ignored it.

We were walking downstairs when Memo walked past us and stared at me. Memo was this guy that I had dated last semester but one day he just dumped me and we hadn't spoken since. I always wanted to know what he thought about me, or why did he just suddenly decided to dump and ignore me.

_Edward, what does he think about me? I wish you could tell me what he's thinking right now…_

Edward stopped dead right there in the middle of the stairs. He looked like a statue. Alice and I stopped too, and I looked at him questioningly.

"What did you say?" Edward asked me with a hard voice.

"Nothing, I didn't speak" I replied.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked with a worried look. Edward didn't respond he just stood there staring hard at me.

Then, I realized that he had heard what I thought! So now it was me the one that looked like a statue.

_Edward, did you just heard what I was thinking? _I asked in my head.

Edward nodded. Alice gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex's point of view

We were on the deserted hallway of the fourth floor discussing the fact that Edward could hear my thoughts and me knowing about it.

"But it's just sometimes. I can't hear everything; I think I only can hear what you want me to hear" Edward said with a frustrated face.

"That's weird; I thought you couldn't hear me at all, unlike with everybody else…" I said.

"But how do you know about us? How much do you know?" Edward asked uneasily.

"Everything. I just saw it, because you've just decided to tell us the truth. But how's it possible? And where are these books?" Alice said answering for me.

"I don't know. But I swear to you: everybody on this school had read them, but when you appeared it's like they forgot everything, except for me I guess" I explained. Edward glanced at Alice with a worried look; I knew they were having a vampire conversation, the ones that were so fast and low for me to hear. I guessed they were trying to figure out if I was a threat.

_Edward, look into my mind, you'll see I mean no harm. I don't want you to go. If you prefer I'll leave you alone and keep the secret, but don't leave. If you want to make sure that I won't hurt you or expose you tell Alice to see into the future. You can trust me._

A silent half minute passed and then Edward spoke. "Yes, we can trust you" he said smiling.

"Oh Alex, We'll have so much fun together! What do you say if I invite you to dinner tonight and we can introduce you to the others and then we can show you the house…" Alice said with excitement.

"Yes, I would love to" I said with a big smile. We walked downstairs heading to the parking lot.

"So you knew that I could play the piano!" Edward accused me.

"Well yes, but I couldn't tell you that. I had only read about how wonderful was you music but I had never heard it. It's so much better than I've imagined it. It expresses your essence, it dazzles." I explained.

Edward's point of view

This is hard to believe, how could there be books, entire novels about us? That's not good. What better way to violate Vampire's most strict rule! If the Volturi knew about this it would mean not only our destruction but also the destruction of every human being that has read those books.

But Alex says that apparently all her friends have forgotten about the existence of the books and the stories. Maybe this is a mistake, somehow we crossed dimensions? I need to know what's really going on, I hope Carlisle will be able to figure it out.

"You're worrying about these books, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it's really weird" I answered.

"Edward, I don't think we should worry much" she said.

"Alice, you know this is not good, if the Volturi know about it this could turn into… an Apocalypse!"

"Oh please Edward! Don't be overdramatic, we'll deal with this, don't worry" Alice assured stepping out of the car, we had arrived home, it was time to tell Carlisle.

"Carlisle, everyone, Alice and I need to tell you something" I called out while entering through the front door. Half a second later we were all gathered in the living room.

Alice and I told Carlisle and the others about Alex and the "Twilight Series" as she called the books. I also told them my theory about crossed dimensions and Carlisle seemed to agree with me.

"This is really strange but it does sound kind of logical. Two dimension crossing over; one is the one where we live, the one we know and the one in which we really exist; the other one is where we're just some characters of a series of books written by this "Stephanie Meyer" lady, and we're not… real." Carlisle explained thoughtfully.

"But what or who caused this?" Jasper asked.

"What if it was Alex herself?" Rose suggested.

"What?! It can't! How could she?" I exclaimed.

"Think Edward! It's so obvious! She's the only one that remembers the books; she's the only one you can't read! She knows too much about us, she could have crossed the dimensions somehow to expose us to everyone! Once that all millions of people who know us would recognize us and it would be a matter of time for the Volturi to notice and slaughter us all." Rosalie said angrily.

"You're wrong, she let me read her mind and she was as confused about this as we are!" I said with a hard voice.

"She could have let you see only what she wanted you to see" Rose responded acidly.

"Look, guys, stop arguing, I've invited her to dinner tonight, let's just stop judging her and better wait until she comes so you can know her, all right?" Alice intervened.

"Great, a human's coming, I need to go hunting" Rosalie said leaving the room.

"We should all go, just to be safe" Carlisle said to everyone.

"I'll go pick her up at 7, so be ready before that" I said.

Alex's Point of View

_Oh my god! I'm gonna go to the Cullen's house! And I'm gonna meet the rest of the Cullens! I think I'm hyperventilating, calm down Alex… remember to be calm and don't be all squeaky or anything. Gosh, who am I kidding, I'm gonna end up embarrassing myself._

"Alex! Someone's on the door!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. _My hair's a mess! Ugh, well whatever, I don't have time._

"Edward!" I exclaimed when I saw him there at my doorstep. The books were right, he looked so perfect that it almost made me cry, he was better than a greek god, simply indescribable.

"Hi, Alex, are you ready?" he asked with the sweetest smile on his face.

"Yes, let's go" I responded blushing a little.

"I'll bring her back at ten, if that's ok Mrs. Drago" Edward said politely to my mom.

"Yes, sure, no problem, have fun" Mom answered a little surprised by Edward's politeness.

Edward opened the door of his silver Volvo, I got in and half a second later we were already speeding up the road. He did drive fast! But I didn't comment, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward, he was too gorgeous to look away.

"Alex?" his velvet voice said giving life to the former statue he had been.

"Yes?" I whispered not wanting to ruin his perfection in any way.

"You're staring" he replied with a little smile.

"I know" I said still dazzled, "I mean, sorry, I can't help it, imagine yourself in my position and you would understand" I corrected blushing a little.

"I can't" he said.

"Sure you can, it's sort of what you feel about Bella" I said without thinking.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" he asked giving me a curious glance.

_Oh no, he doesn't know Bella. What do I do? Should I tell him? What if he remembers the love he felt for her and starts mourning her absence? Or what if he leaves and goes to Forks to look for her? I don't want him to leave. No, I can't lose him. But it's not fair to him… I shouldn't lie to him…_

"Alex, you're killing me! I hate not knowing what you're thinking" he exclaimed when I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, um… listen, you'll know who's Bella when you read the books" I said not being successful at hiding the sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong? Is she someone bad?" he asked worried.

"No, she's not bad at all… it's just that- Oh my God! The Cullens house!" I exclaimed when I caught the first glimpse of his house. _Great Alex, sure you're being calm._

"Yes, it's the only place where-"

"Where you can be yourselves, I know" I finished for him, he had said the exact same words to Bella in book one.

"Right. You know, this books thing can be creepy sometimes" he said opening the door of his house and letting me in.

"Sorry"

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, this is Alex" Edward said introducing me to the rest of his family, "And I suppose you already know who is who"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you all" I said with a big smile. They were all so beautiful; Carlisle had that warm fatherly look on his eyes, Esme looked so radiant, Emmet looked as if he was about to plan some kind of joke or something, Rosalie was looking at me with dislike but she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, Jasper gave me a small smile but I could tell he was struggling to resist my blood (I felt kind of guilty), and finally Alice was just so happy and jumpy that I was there.

"It is our pleasure too, Alex, please feel welcome to our home whenever you like and we'll be here for whatever you need" Carlisle said with a smile, Rosalie looked as if she wanted to protest, but she didn't.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"So, do have the books that made us famous vampires?" Emmet asked suddenly.

"Emmet!" Edward said reproaching.

"It's ok Edward, I know that's why I'm here" I said pulling the books out of my bag.

"Hey, we're not just friends with you because of the books" Edward said making me look into his eyes.

_Edward, I don't mind, seriously, I couldn't ask for more._

"You know what, let's get out of here, we'll leave the books with Carlisle and you and me can go somewhere else, tell me where you want to go and I'll take you" Edward exclaimed taking the books and giving them to Carlisle.

"You don't want to read them?" I asked.

"I'll read them later, so to the starbucks?" he prompted.

"Sure, ok, I want a Starbucks" I agreed with a smile.

"Great, after you" he said.

"Wait, can I talk to Alice in private first?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll go to the next room" Rosalie said.

"Um, I know that still wouldn't be private, Alice, could you carry me and run to the woods?" I asked, Emmet grinned and Rosalie made a face.

"How fun! She knows our tricks, jump up Alex" Alice said placing herself in front of me.

I hadn't known the definition of fast… until now.


End file.
